Sidekick
by MelodyPond77
Summary: Perhaps it's fate, or perhaps it's luck, but he steps forward to pay just as she leans forward to give him the treats, and then they are trapped.


_This is a one-shot, but it will really help if you read the sequel, Potter Kids and a Hell of a Lot of Candy, which is Chapter 11 of my High Flight collection. I never intended to write a prequel for that one, but I did, and that's what this is. You don't need to read that to find this one enjoyable (I hope), but it does enlighten a lot of things, and it will tell you what happens next. :) _

**Pirate Ship Christmas Battle: **Ronady (Ron/Trolley Lady), under the mistletoe

**Greek Mythology Competition: **48. Andromeda (write about someone being imprisoned for something that's not their fault). I'd imagine being cursed is a form of imprisonment.

* * *

><p>The train sped through the snowy night, it's sleek body a red shiny bullet shooting through the dark, cold night.<p>

Inside, however, it was warm, cozy, and filled with laughing children, all excitedly looking forward to their break. We're concerned with one particular compartment, however, one located back by the end.

There are three people in this compartment; two boys and one girl sit inside, laughing and playing a game of exploding snap. The raven haired boy's eyebrows are nearly burnt off, the girl has her bushy hair tied back, and the boy's hair shines brilliantly red in the light as he dances round the compartment, crowing his victory over the pile of smoking cards.

There is a knock on the door.

"Ron, it's the trolley lady. Could you go grab me some bertie botts?" The raven haired boy asks, handing his friend some money. He's usually important, but tonight, in a stroke of luck, he avoids heroics, and the job is left to his sidekick, Ron Weasley.

Sidekicks are remarkably brave, however. This one is no exception.

"Sure, Harry. Umm, Ms. Trolley Lady, could I get... a pack of Bertie's, a pumpkin pasty, two chocolate frogs, and... Hermione, you want anything?"

"No thanks, I've got some snacks in my bag."

"Right, then I think that's it."

(Perhaps it's fate, or perhaps it's luck, but he steps forward to pay just as she leans forward to give him the treats, and then they are trapped).

"Oh, um, I can't move. Hermione, why can't I move?"

(It's helpful having a friend who knows all the answers).

There's a giggle, and his two friends are in the doorway, laughing bemusedly at the trapped Ron Weasley.

"There's mistletoe above your head, Ron. I think I know who put it there, too," Hermione says, glancing down the corridor to see Romilda Vane lurking outside a compartment, scowling. "Looks like being near Harry has gotten you some action."

"Uh, what? I thought I had to be stuck with someone under the mistletoe for it to work?"

He hears Harry laugh, even though he can't turn around to see them. "You are, mate. The trolley lady is with you."

"Ugh, no! She's old enough to be my grandmum!"

"She's also right next to you, Ron," Hermione says with exasperation. "You must excuse him, Ms. Winters, he's really immature for sixteen."

He glances to his right, groaning when he realizes that yes, the trolley lady is right beside him. This home trip is really shaping up to be his worst yet, and that includes the floo to the hospital last Christmas when his father was bitten.

"I'm very sorry, dear, but sometimes these things just happen. I do know that a simple little peck is all it takes to be free of most mistletoe. Just try to imagine it not being...me. If that helps you any," the old lady says, trying to be comforting.

(Inside, though, her heart is pounding, because she's never been this close to breaking the curse, ever. Perhaps this boy is the one).

"Oh come on, Ron, it can't be more disgusting than your relationship with Lavender," Hermione says scathingly, and Harry snorts with laughter.

"It's alright, Ron. Just don't think about it, mate."

"Alright, alright, ummm... fine. I guess if we really have to do this," he says, and leans down to peck the trolley lady's lips.

(Curses aren't broken that easily).

The moment their lips touch, a spark jumps between them, and his heart is racing and his fingers feel tingly like he stuck them in a socket, if he knew what that meant.

(He doesn't).

But he's free, and he thinks that's the end of it as he takes his candy and hurries back into the compartment.

(It isn't).

* * *

><p>Ron isn't used to being a hero, so the fact that his mind constantly circles around that kiss during his entire break confuses him. But whatever he does, he can't get it out of his mind.<p>

(Of course he can't. He doesn't realize she was cursed).

At Christmas, when Lavender comes over instead of Hermione, he can't even keep his mind on his own girlfriend.

(She's not cursed. There's no magic attracting him in her).

When Lavender kisses him, he can't even think of her then. A different pair of hazel eyes swim behind his eye lids, and that same tingly feeling comes back.

(Curses have a way of attracting people, heroes and sidekicks alike).

When they finally return to Hogwarts after the New Year, he can barely wait for her to come around, his trolley lady.

(He isn't even sure when he started calling her that in his mind).

He's out the door before his two friends can even blink, his money in hand and his eyes, not on the cart, but in her face.

His gaze on her is intense and electric.

He can't look away.

(And neither can she).

A lifetime passes in a gaze between the two shades of brown, and she hands him a chocolate frog. "Free of charge, dear. You're a good lad. Merry Christmas," she adds, and then her cart passes him, continuing down the corridor.

(He doesn't know why he feels so empty now that she's gone).

* * *

><p>The chocolate frog contained a note, and of course he has to see her again, so of course he follows her instructions.<p>

_Enter the Forbidden Forest and follow the trail of candy. I'll be at the end. _

He's passing through the Great Hall, and he needs to get through quickly before anyone realizes he's there, but one painting draws his eyes, and he can't help but stare.

(He'd recognize those eyes anywhere).

She's younger, and beautiful, and her painting is definitely ancient, but those eyes are the same, and they shine brilliantly against the Ravenclaw blue. Ron doesn't know who the woman is, but he knows it's his trolley lady.

(He doesn't stop to think why his trolley lady is up on the walls of the Great Hall, and he doesn't stop to read the name on the picture, because he's too busy rushing to save his trolley lady).

He find the candy trail easily, following it in excitement.

(The name of the painting was 'Rowena Ravenclaw and her diadem').

The time passes quickly, and it's dark when he finally sees the little hut. The trolley lady is sitting on the porch, humming a little song.

"You've been haunting me."

(He doesn't know her name, and he doesn't know how else to greet her on this cold night).

"I was hoping you'd be the one to break my curse."

"Your curse?"

"He cursed me so that I could not help defend my school. He cursed me so that I might be driven mad by the years. He cursed me," she whispers, and their are tears in her eyes, tears leaking over the wrinkles and folds of her old skin.

"Who cursed you?"

(He thinks he knows the answer, but he has to ask anyways).

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'm trapped in this body for all eternity, at least until the curse is broken. And until it is, I'll slowly go insane, just a little more each year..." Her eyes are lost in a sea of time, and though she looks right at him, he knows she isn't seeing him.

"Isn't there anything I can do to help you?"

"If only you could make me young again," she whispers.

(She forgets he's a Gryffindor, and he takes what she says to heart).

"As you wish," he whispers, stepping closer, and then he is kissing her, his earlier disgust forgotten in the enthrallment of her pain and beauty, and as The Kiss grows deeper and deeper her lips grow softer and softer until he has to surface for air, has to, because if he doesn't he'll lose himself entirely, and he opens his eyes to stare into her young, hazel ones.

(He leaps back in shock when he realizes he's staring at the woman in the painting).

"So... you are her. You are the woman in the painting."

"You've broken it...have you?" She looks at her young hands in wonder, and he takes it in his own, looking down on the woman in awe.

"You're so beautiful. Who are you?" he whispers, and she smiles gently.

"You know who I am, Ronald Weasley."

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Ready to defend her sch- oh!" she gasps, and is bent double, a silent scream of pain on her lips. Her fingers grow frail, her knuckles knobby, her old body is back.

"No. No, Rowena!" Ron grabs her shoulders, supporting her as she falters. "I'll bring you back, don't worry," he says, and kisses her again.

This time, when she becomes young again, he doesn't stop. He runs his hands down her body, and she makes a small noise of pleasure, encouraging him.

(He's never done this before, but everything feels right, and he pushes her towards the bed eagerly).

She's had thousands of years of practice, and it feels amazing as it happens, their lips burning as they move together as one. He hopes it breaks the curse.

(It still isn't that easy).

They lay together for a bit, happy, until she curls in pain again, this time screaming aloud.

"No! No, Rowena, don't leave me!" Ron shouts, but her mind is nearly broken, about to fracture into insanity.

(She has the strength to say one last thing, though).

"I'm sorry you weren't the one to break the curse. You were Gryffindor enough to try, though."

"No, Rowena..."

"You'll always be my hero, Ron," she whispers, and then her body slips into it's older self and the light behind her hazel eyes fractures as her mind splinters from the pent up magic.

Ron kisses the weathered cheek. "You'll be free one day, my lady," he whispers as he gets up from the bed, donning his clothes again. "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

And as the dawn brightens the sky, our hero follows the trail of candies back to his old life, ready to don the cloak of a sidekick once more.


End file.
